


So Much Can Change One Halloween Night

by ultrafreakyfangirl



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrafreakyfangirl/pseuds/ultrafreakyfangirl
Summary: Ty and Annie celebrate Halloween through the years.
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Tyler "Ty" Townsend
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	So Much Can Change One Halloween Night

Five year old Ty was not having it. He was forced to go trick-or-treating with his little brother and the girl they were trying to force on him as a sister. As if a brother wasn’t already enough. Guess not.

“Ty are you ready to go, little man?” his dad asked, bending down to his height, and adjusting the ears on his head. Ty hadn’t even realized they were crooked, but now that they clearly weren’t anymore, it did feel a little different. Maybe comfier.

“I’m ready!”

“Me too!” a voice piped up, nearly identical to Ty’s and for a second Ty thought he had maybe talked twice. No, it was just Kyle, who was four years old, one whole year younger than he was.

“I’m ready too, Mama!”

And before he could blink, there was a swirl of dark hair and a princess crown, as the little girl in the dress twirled proudly around for their parents. Annie. Annie, last name Sullivan. It was a weird last name, Ty decided then and there. Townsend was way cooler.

…

“We’re going to be late, Annie! Let’s go, come on! Your hair looks fine, it’s whatever nobody is gonna care!” Ty called to her in frustration from downstairs

Once again, his mom made him invite Annie to come along with him and Gabe. This time, it wasn’t trick-or-treating. He left all of that up to Kyle now, Kyle and his annoying little friends. He felt too old to be knocking on strangers doors at thirteen, it was way embarrassing.

This year, Ty was going to his first boy-girl Halloween party, and of course, because he could never do one thing that was just for him anymore, Annie was going with them. But she was meeting her friends there, so at least she wouldn’t be bugging him the whole night. Not that she really did do that, she was rather good at keeping to herself most times. She was actually pretty shy around him. Quiet. He didn’t care. He actually thought about hanging out with Delilah tonight, but he thought it might be weird because she was one of Annie’s friends.

Annie Sullivan was always in his life, whether or not he wanted her to be. And right now, he really wished she weren’t, because Delilah was very pretty. He heard, from a conversation between her and Annie during Margarita Night last week that she was going as an angel.

Honestly, and this was super cheesy, but if his dad had taught him anything, it was that cheesiness always worked on girls, Delilah dressing up as an angel was super fitting, because she was really nothing less. He was totally using that one.

Ty smirked to himself, but it disappeared when they got to the party, and Delilah, in her angel costume, white dress and a halo perched in her white-blonde hair, ran straight to Annie, dressed as a devil, and they spent the rest of the night giggling up a storm and whispering about who knows what. Probably something stupid.

…

Sixteen now, and Ty was confused. This year, Annie decided she was going to go as an avocado and she got the whole suit and everything, with leg holes, arm holes and one for her head. She wore green tights and a long sleeved green t-shirt underneath, and her makeup had green hues, bringing out the brown of her eyes, and while he watched her round her lips with liner in the mirror, suddenly, he was reminded of the fact that he used to hate avocados, but maybe kind of liked them now.

“Ty, you okay?” Annie asked him, tilting her head. “You look a little flushed.”

Ty shook his head, shaking himself back to reality. They were going to be late to Jackson’s. “Yeah, fine. Totally fine.”

He straightened his baseball jersey, so the blood splatter was back in the center of his stomach, close to his bellybutton. Massacred baseball player. His go-to for the last couple years. It was easy. “Why do you ask?”

Annie, for her part, made everything look effortless, even if it wasn’t. She’d spent weeks sowing that avocado costume, and here it was, and if Ty were being honest, it turned out really well. Still, Annie managed to keep her curves underneath it, and he had the most startling urge to put his hands on her hips. This was new. But maybe not unexpected. Gabe had been pestering him about Annie for months now.

“You just look kind of red, that’s all, but it’s probably just the makeup, yeah?”

Ty blushed an even deeper shade, praying that she didn’t notice that too. “Yeah definitely just the make-up, An. What else would it be?”

…

“Hey An,” Ty whispered against her neck, leaning into her back as he just watched her.

She was scrutinizing her reflection in the mirror and as her hand slipped, she huffed in resignation, grabbing a makeup pad, and removing the eyeliner in one swift movement. He had guessed this has already happened a few times before, judging by her reaction now.

He kissed the part of her neck she loved most and in reaction to that she sighed again, but this time it was in bliss.

“I can’t get this look right. It’s just not…enough, you know?”

He didn’t, not really. He thought she looked beautiful, but of course, he always thought that and when his opinion was biased, it automatically didn’t matter, but he wanted to tell her anyways.

“I think you look beautiful. Stop stressing.”

“But - “

“An…” he trailed off, taking her in, in silence.

She looked almost whimsical in that dress, the pinky color of spun sugar, with flecks of silver wove into the material. The flower crown atop her hair drew attention to its mystery, loose curls travelling around her shoulders and framing her face, sparkles bringing alive her cheeks, bruised by blush, her mouth looking seductive bathed in the deepest, darkest red.

“Seriously, you are so beautiful, and I am the luckiest guy in the world, Annie Sullivan, my fairy princess for the night.”

She turned away from the mirror to face him and not just his reflection. She smiled demurely, wrapping her arms around his neck. She’d always been quiet about her beauty, maybe even embarrassed, but he didn’t know that about her until he’d noticed her beauty himself.

“And you look as handsome as ever, Tyler Townsend, my prince charming, for tonight and always.” 

He leaned in and kissed her gently, careful not to mess with her makeup. “Did you just propose to me?”

She laughed softly, shaking her head at him, like, _he’s such a dork._ “Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t that your job?”

He smiled at her. A genuine, kind of stupid, smile. As Gabe would say and has said before – he was whipped. “If you play your cards right it can be.”

It didn’t take too long. Ty had told Annie he loved her before her seventeenth birthday, and he hasn’t lived to regret it. He hoped he never would.

…

She insisted they go as Alice and the Mad Hatter. He thought the whole thing was kind of perverted, but she thought if it weren’t cute, it could at least be a little funny. So, that’s how he ended up with his face all made up in goop and she got to look pretty, but different, pretty in a different, un-Annie sort of way, as a blonde.

Happy wife, happy life, isn’t that how the saying goes? It had been two months. The happiest two months of his whole life, and sure, they were a little young, at twenty-one, but who really cared? They both wanted kids young, and they wanted to enjoy each other’s company a little first.

Or so they thought that’s what they wanted.

When Annie texted him to meet him in the master bedroom bathroom, he was confused. She had tears in her eyes, making her lashes stick together and her irises twinkle, and he would have thought it was cute, pretty, even, but he couldn’t think of anything else but making her feel better.

“An…are you okay? Why are you so upset?”

She sniffled, peeling off her blonde wig in one complete motion to reveal her dark hair in a tumble down her back. It was almost theatrical, the way it happened. Her blue and white dress was surrounding her as if she were drowning in a puddle, and her feet were bare, but her toes were painted a baby blue.

Why he was noticing all these things in the moment, and could recall them after with perfect certainty, he couldn’t say, but the moment that stuck out to him the most were the seconds her mouth parted and she spoke for the first time in those few minutes they had been there, together.

“I’m not upset…I’m surprised. Tyler…I’m pregnant. We’re pregnant, baby. We’re going to have a baby.”

“Now?” And that was all he could think of to say. _Nice one._

She laughed, a snotty sort of laugh, garbled by her tears. “Well in nine months from now, give or take, yeah.”

When their twins were born six months from that day, Ty knew that the two of them were really what they had wanted all those months ago. They just hadn’t known it then.

…

“Momma, Daddy! Are we gonna go soon?”

Annie was busy fixing their daughter’s hair so that it fell exactly right, and Ty was finishing painting on their son’s doggy nose, black Halloween makeup staining his hands, but he didn’t mind, not one bit.

“In a minute, Sarah bear,” Ty told their daughter before Annie had a chance.

“Okay, Beau-Beau, you’re done,” he told their son, who beamed, because his face was finally as dog-like as he wanted.

“Thanks Daddy!” Beau told him, running to grab his pillowcase from the foyer.

“Get your sister’s too please,” he asked his son gently, and he nodded in response before he got too far.

“And I want to get a picture before we go,” Annie told both of their children once Beau returned with both his and Sarah’s pillowcases in hand.

To his surprise, both of their five-year-olds obliged without a fuss and they smiled wide for their Momma, who was smiling just as big with pride.

Both of their kids had her smile, and her eyes. _Man oh man, those eyes._ He couldn’t ask for two cuter children. They were also the politest kiddos on the block, and he couldn’t help but think that maybe he and Annie were doing something right.

This year, the two of them didn’t dress up, but their puppy and their princess didn’t seem to mind too much. Besides, Halloween was for them now, and it was their most favorite holiday of all.

He looked over at Annie who had her face scrunched in concentration behind the lens of her old Nikon, and it reminded him startlingly of when it all began.

When she looked at him after putting the camera down as the kids rushed into the foyer to get their shoes on, he winked at her and she smiled back. A beautiful, beautiful, smile.

Halloween was his favorite holiday too. For a different reason that had nothing to do with candy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I didn't do any editing so I apologize for any typos that you may have noticed. Whoops, and please forgive me.


End file.
